The Dog Prince
by DemonGirl-Setsuna
Summary: The handsome Prince InuYasha and the strongwilled Princess Kagome are made for eachother, but they don't realize it until the enchantress Kikyo turn InuYasha into a dog! By day InuYasha wanders around the lake as a dog, and by the moonlight he turns into
1. Chapter One

The Dog Prince

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

The idea for this story came to mind when I was in California in March of 2004!

This is an InuYasha version 'The Swan Princess'!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi or 'The Swan Princess'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 1

-------------------------------

"Kagome", King Kenji smiled at the sleeping baby in his arms. Again he whispered, "Kagome".

That would be his daughter's name.

He cradled the tiny girl in his arms. Then he walked her towards the royal balcony. Two servants, smiling widely, flung open the glass doors.

Outside, the entire kingdom awaited his news. King Kenji strode to the balcony. With tears in his eyes, he held his daughter for all to see. "Long live Princess Kagome!", he cried.

So long was the cheer from the King's subjects, it could be heard in the next kingdom.

"LONG LIVE THE PRINCESS!"

For weeks afterwards, kings and queens arrived to greet the child. All marveled at the baby's beauty. Each day the castle was crowded with courtiers.

On one of those days, the King InuTaisho and Queen Izayoi from the next kingdom visited with their young 5 year old son, Prince InuYasha.

InuYasha toddled to Kagome's bassinet. He looked inside, '_A squirming baby_', he thought, '_Big deal_'.

He dropped a pink jewel into the bassinet, just as his mother had asked him. See baby, give jewel. That was all he had to do. Now it was done. Time to go home.

When he turned, he saw a room full of people grinning at him. Except for his parents and King Kenji and Queen Setsuki. They were grinning at each-other.

In their minds, they were planning his marriage to Kagome.

Hidden among the visitors that day was a young woman. To her, the baby Princess meant nothing. Her face had no smile. Her dark eyes darted around the room. The prince InuYasha would be her's someday- his room, his castle, his kingdom. Her name was Kikyo, and she was an Enchantress with an evil plan. By mastering the Forbidden Arts, she would gain the power to take InuTaisho's kingdom. Day and night she practiced her sorcery in a secret lair, with only the help of a loyal demon named; Naraku.

News of Kikyo's plan reached King InuTaisho. On the eve of the attack, the king sent his army to destroy the evil hiding place.

Kikyo and Naraku were brought before InuTaisho. "Death to the Enchantress!", cried the people of the kingdom.

But InuTaisho, as always, showed mercy. "I will not take a life", he announced, "However, I hereby banish Kikyo from my kingdom forever".

But Kikyo was far from grateful. "I'm not finished with you yet, Taisho", she growled as she was dragged away. "Someday I'll get my power back. And when I do, everything you own, everything you love, will be mine!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Sorry it is so short!

Catch you readers next time in chapter 2!


	2. Chapter Two

The Dog Prince

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Just for the record, this isn't the story you guys are going to hate me for!

The title of the story you guys are going to hate me for is: 'Tears of Blood'.

Well… Here is chapter 2 of 'The Dog Prince'!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi or 'The Swan Princess'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 2

-----------------------

A trumpet blared and screeched from high atop the castle tower looking out as a chamberlain squinted into the distance.

Directly below the tower, King Kenji, Queen Setsuki and Princess Kagome entered the castle. King InuTaisho and Queen Izayoi received them with open arms. Besides them, Prince InuYasha scowled.

InuYasha remembered Kagome. He had put the jewel in her cradle. Now he was ten years old, and she was just five- still a baby! He didn't want to have anything to do with her.

"Dear Queen Izayoi", King Kenji said, "As lovely as ever".

"Thank you King Kenji", she replies.

"And who might this strapping young man be?", Kenji said, patting InuYasha on the head, "Young Prince InuYasha, no doubt".

"Welcome to our fair kingdom, dear Kenji", InuTaisho said, "And to you, young Princess Kagome".

King Kenji nudged his daughter forward. Her raven locks bobbed up and down as she walked towards InuYasha.

'_Disgusting_', that was the first and only word that came to InuYasha's mind.

"Go on InuYasha!", Izayoi whispered.

"Mother!", InuYasha whined.

Queen Izayoi glowered at him, "InuYasha!"

InuYasha recognized her '_Do this or else_' voice. He stepped forward. Then, as quickly and quietly as he could manage, he said, "Hello Princess Kagome, I am very please to meet you".

Kagome smiled shyly, "Pleased to meet you, Prince InuYasha".

InuYasha turned away but Izayoi stopped him. "Uh-uh-uh!", she warned.

InuYasha had almost forgotten. The worst part of all. Worse than eating curry. He couldn't believe his mother was going to force him to do it. He knelt down and quickly kissed Kagome's hand.

'_Yyyyyechhh!_'

Their parents beamed. There was hope.

Or so they thought.

Every summer their parents brought them together. The relationship between InuYasha and Kagome grew.

Into absolute, total hatred.

For several years, they tormented each-other mercilessly. But that changed when Kagome became friends with a girl her own age named; Sakura, a servant to InuYasha's family.

After that, Sakura and Kagome ganged up on InuYasha.

Kagome's grandfather; Lord Reiko, under Queen Setsuki's instructions, he counseled his grand-daughter on proper behavior. This only seemed to make Kagome worse.

InuYasha fought back. Outsmarting Sakura was no problem, but Kagome was another story. She and he was a good match.

But not the kind of good match their parents would have preferred.

Until the summer of InuYasha's fifth-teenth year. Princess Kagome was ten then. Across the land, she was admired for her intelligence, grace, and skill with a bow and arrow. Prince InuYasha had grown into a dark-haired, handsome lad, gifted with a sword.

By then, their parents had despaired of their children ever liking each-other.

But unknown to them, Princess Kagome was starting to develop a crush on the five year older; Prince InuYasha.

As usual, InuYasha greeted Kagome's carriage at the castle gate. As usual, he squirmed impatiently, thinking about swordsmanship, lunch, horseback riding- anything but that stupid, silly girl.

But this time, someone new stepped out of the cart.

Prince InuYasha recognized the woman as the same woman exiled from the kingdom ten years ago.

"Hello, Prince InuYasha", Kikyo said.

InuYasha could hardly speak. '_It can't be her!_', he thought, '_It just can't be her!_'

"Uh, Prince InuYasha?", came Sakura's voice from behind him, "Who are you?"

"The name is Kikyo, and I've come for the prince", she hissed as InuYasha collapses and falls unconscious from her magic, "Don't get in my way!"

"I won't let you take Prince InuYasha!", Sakura shouts, drawing her sword.

"I said don't get in my way, little girl!", Kikyo sneers, using her magic to slam Sakura into a wall.

Sakura falls limp against the wall.

"Naraku, put Prince InuYasha into the cart", she orders. Naraku does what he was ordered to do and they drive away in the cart.

---------------------------------------------------------------

An Hour Later…

It had begun raining, when Sakura pushed open the throne-room door.

"King InuTaisho and Queen Izayoi, I have horrible news", she gasps.

"What is it, Sakura? Where is Prince InuYasha?", Queen Izayoi asks.

"He was kidnapped by a woman who calls herself; Kikyo", Sakura replies.

"No, my poor son!", Izayoi cries.

"Keiya, gather the army we're hunting that witch down and rescuing my son!", InuTaisho commands to his captain, "Sakura, tend to Queen Izayoi".

"Yes, m'king", Sakura nods.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Catch you readers next time in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter Three

The Dog Prince

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

My back is killing me! I didn't want to get out of bed this morning because of it!

It even hurts to breath! But I had to walk to my class in pain, and with no aspirin!

Here is chapter 3!

Please Enjoy!

(Owwwww! My back!)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi or 'The Swan Princess'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 3

-------------------------

In a dark, lost corner of the forest, the moon rose over a decrepit castle. Although the rain had stopped, water poured from the crumbling turrets and gables.

Attached to the castle was a tall tower dungeon, surrounded by a moat. Beyond that was a stone floor, ending in a set of stone stairs that led downward to a lake.

By that lake, a lonely dog laid.

Kikyo and Naraku happily tossed scraps of meat to the majestic white dog. "Aw, don't let my little spell make you sad, InuYasha", she said, "It doesn't last the whole day. As soon as the moon comes up…"

She didn't need to finish. Creeping across the lake, the moonlight touched the dog's chest. Water began to swirl up from below. The dog rose upward in a shimmering geyser of light and transformed into Prince InuYasha.

"And that's how it works every night", Kikyo said, as InuYasha landed gently back onto the ground, "You have to be by the lake, of course, and when the moonlight touches your chest- you're human!"

InuYasha turned away from her. All he could think about was his family. He would never forgive Kikyo for what she'd done.

"Look, InuYasha", Kikyo went on, "This sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure- well maybe a teensy bit- but what I really want is your father's kingdom".

"With all your power, why don't you just take it?", InuYasha retorted.

"Nah, I tried it already. Once you steal something, you spend your whole life fighting to keep it", Kikyo moved closer, grinning, "But… if I marry the only heir to the throne, we can rule together- legally! King and Queen!"

InuYasha couldn't believe his ears, "Never!"

He shoved her aside and stomped away toward the forest.

Kikyo laughed, "Where are you going? As soon as the moonlight leaves the lake, you'll turn back into a dog- no matter where you are!"

InuYasha stopped. On foot he'd never make it out of the forest in time. Despite him being a fast runner.

"Besides, I won't let you leave here, unless you marry me", Kikyo sneers, "But you won't, so I have to do this".

He turned back to Kikyo, and saw her muttering something under her breath, he freezes in his tracks.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, InuYasha", Kikyo says, casting a light at InuYasha which envelops him completely.

InuYasha gasps in pain, and collapses to his knees and doubles over. His mid-night black hair lightens to silvery-white, his violet eyes lighten to gold and his pupils retract into cat-like slits, his fingernails grow into claws and his teeth lengthened into fangs, and his ears climb to the top of his head and points into dog ears and sprouts white fur.(The ears, not his body.)

InuYasha slowly crawls over to the lake's edge to look at his reflection. A gasp catches in his throat at the reflection of a half-human, half-dog staring back at him. He was her prisoner now. He lets out an inhuman scream and starts crying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Catch you readers next time in chapter 4!


	4. Chapter Four

The Dog Prince

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Since the chapters I wrote are so short, I can post two chapters a day (not counting the weekend, no classes on those two days).

Here is Chapter 4!

Please Enjoy!

(Back still hurts)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi or 'The Swan Princess'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 4

---------------------------

The years past, until Kagome grew into a beautiful 15 year old woman. She was at a Royal Target Practice session with her grandfather. Kagome was hitting the targets like a madman (or woman).

"Oh, Kagome", Reiko says with an exasperated sigh, "We've looked everywhere. You know InuYasha's not coming back. The whole kingdom knows that".

"The whole kingdom is wrong", Kagome shot back. She spun on her heels and walked off the field, "How could mother expect me to marry someone else, when I still love Prince InuYasha".

(A/N: Distance makes the heart grow fonder!)

"You still have strong feelings for my missing master, Kagome", Sakura says, putting her arm around her friend's shoulder. But Kagome stares out at the edge of the forest, "What is it, Kagome?"

"It's that white dog again", she replies, "That dog has been following and watching me for five years".

Sakura looks and sees the majestic white dog Kagome spoke of standing at the edge of the forest watching Kagome's every movement.

"It could be a spy of Kikyo's", Sakura whispers, "Shall I trail it for you?"

"Don't you have your own royalty to serve, Sakura", Reiko rudely says.

"No way, I'm serving that tyrant!", she exclaims, "He has run the kingdom into the ground".

"Isn't he King InuTaisho's nephew; Prince Sesshomaru", Kagome comments.

"He may be a member of the family, but my loyalty only goes to three people; King InuTaisho, Queen Izayoi, and Prince InuYasha, no one else except Princess Kagome", Sakura retorts.

"Then you have my permission to trail the dog", Kagome says, watching the dog turn around and head back into the forest.

"As you wish, Kagome", she says, then starts following the white dog with her bow in hand and sword at her hip.

After trailing the white dog for several miles, Sakura found herself stepping out of the forest, onto the shore of a lake. With her bow still in her hand, she looks around in wonder, taking in the water, the ravaged castle…

The dog just stood on the edge of the lake as moonlight washed over the trees, slowly making its way to the lake.

'_Why did this dog lead me to a lake?_', she thinks.

The white dog was now bathed in moonlight, making it appear to be glowing, then Sakura was blinded by a bright white light. When the light faded away, a person who looked half-human and half-dog was standing where the dog had stood.

His clothes were tattered and torn, his hair was silvery-white and trailed past his butt, and his gold eyes and sharp claws gleamed in the moonlight.

Sakura draws her bow and shouts, "Are you a lackey of Kikyo's!"

The two white dog ears on top of his head droops and a look of great sadness appears on his face. "I won't fight you. Kill me, I don't want to be her prisoner anymore", he says in a low but clear voice, he looks off to the side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Catch you readers next time in chapter 5!


	5. Chapter Five

The Dog Prince

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

My back is still hurting like hell, but your reviews are helping me forget my pain!

Thank you, readers!

And your reward is another chapter!

Here is Chapter 5!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi or 'The Swan Princess'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 5

---------------------------------

"Please kill me, free me from Kikyo's spell", he says, still looking off to the side.

"What?", Sakura mutters, lowering her bow, caught off guard by the plea, "Who are you?"

He nervously bites his lip, a habit she recognized as something Prince InuYasha would do when he was nervous or embarrassed, "Prince InuYasha?", she whispers.

InuYasha just sadly nods.

"Your Highness, I knew you were alive!", Sakura said, her voice full of happiness, "No one believed us, but Kagome and I knew!"

"Sshhh!", InuYasha warns her, "You can't stay".

"You haven't aged a day in five years…", Sakura knelt, "Can't stay? No! I'll never let you out of my sight again!"

"Listen to me, Sakura…", InuYasha began.

From the direction of the castle, Kikyo's voice thundered: "InuYasha!"

"Oh, no!", InuYasha cries in horror.

"Who is it?", she asks, "What's going on?"

"It's her!"

"Who?"

"She has me under a spell!"

"Kikyo?"

"InuYasha!", Kikyo called again.

Sakura draws her sword, "Let her come! I'll…"

"No!", InuYasha replies, "You've already witnessed her power! You must go!"

"Not without you!"

"I can't. When the moon sets, I'll turn back into a dog".

"InuYasha!", the voice was getting closer now.

"Go!", InuYasha pushes Sakura towards the woods.

"I'll go, but only to hide nearby".

InuYasha was growing more and more frightened for her, "Fine, but hide quickly", he frantically shoved her to safety.

Sakura watches from behind a tree.

Kikyo crashed through the woods from the left, she did not look happy.

"Didn't you hear me calling?", she asks.

"N…No, I didn't hear you", InuYasha stammered.

"How could you not hear me, your hearing is as keen as a dog's", she grabs one of his dog ears and digs her nails into its delicate flesh, causing it to bleed.

InuYasha grits his teeth in an effort not to cry out.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. All it takes is one word, InuYasha. Will you marry me?"

"Every night for the past five years, you ask the same question", InuYasha replies, "And every night I give you the same answer. I'll die first!"

Kikyo releases his ear, after pulling him to the ground and kicks him in the chest.

"That's it… just keep pushing it!", Kikyo snapped, "Someday I'm going to boil over!"

"Go ahead, then. But I'll never give you my father's kingdom!", he retorts, slightly lifting himself off the ground.

Kikyo was fuming. She bit her finger to control her emotions. Then, practically spitting her words out, she said, "I was hoping you'd say you'd be mine, but it looks as if you need another day to think about it".

As Kikyo turned back toward her castle, InuYasha sank back onto the ground, holding his ribs. He starts crying again.

"Prince InuYasha, are you alright?", Sakura asked, coming out of hiding.

"I wish I could see my mother and father again", he whispers.

"You can't Prince InuYasha. They died while you were gone", Sakura sadly replies.

"How did they die?", InuYasha says, sitting up.

"Your father and King Kenji lead their armies in search of you, when they ran into Kikyo's demon lackey; Naraku, they were poisoned, both of them died a year later; it was a slow painful death", she answers.

"Kagome must have been upset over her father's death", he whispers.

"She was upset, but she was upset by your disappearance".

"What about my mother?"

"Within a year after your father's death, she died from a broken heart, caused by your disappearance and King InuTaisho's death", Sakura continues.

After a moment of silence, she says, "I'll stay with you tonight, Prince InuYasha".

"Thank you, Sakura", InuYasha whispers.

"Prince InuYasha, is there some way to break the spell?"

"There is", InuYasha replies, "Kagome must make a vow of everlasting love and prove it to the world".

"But how?", she ponders, then her face lights up, "The ball! The night after tomorrow night, go to the castle. I'll tell Kagome of our plan and what she has to do!"

Tears welled up in InuYasha eyes, for the first time in five years, he felt hope.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Catch you readers next time in chapter 6!


	6. Chapter Six

The Dog Prince

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I have a few things to say!

First; my back no longer hurts, but I also found out it was caused by my mattress!

Second; the point I'm at in the written portion of this story is: I'm past the vow of love and working on chapter 15!

And Third; I haven't seen the movie in over 10 years, if the lines are the same, it is by accident, and I can only remember the basic plot-line of the movie.

Plus the idea for this story came to me when I was in California for my step-cousin's wedding and I was sitting on my step-aunt's couch and saw 'Barbie's Swan Princess', only because there was nothing else on worth watching, also I was doing voice research; the voice-actress who played 'Barbie/Odette' in that film is the same actress who plays 'Sango's' voice in 'InuYasha'.

That concludes what I had to say!

Here is Chapter 6!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi or 'The Swan Princess'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 6

---------------------------

At sunup the next day, Sakura headed back to Princess Kagome's castle.

Kagome was fighting with her mother; Queen Satsuki.

"Kagome, Prince InuYasha isn't coming back!", Satsuki shouts.

"Mother, I'm not going to marry another prince!", Kagome exclaims back.

Sakura bursts through the door, "Princess Kagome, I wish to speak with you in private".

"I'm coming Sakura", Kagome follows her best friend out the door.

While in Sakura's house in the forest between Kagome's and InuYasha's kingdoms, Sakura explains what has happened to Prince InuYasha, but left out what he looks like during the night as not to scare her, and told her what they had planned to do at the ball.

"So he's still the age he was when he disappeared?", Kagome asks.

"He hasn't aged a day", Sakura replies.

"We're going to prove the kingdom wrong!", Kagome cheers.

Later that night, InuYasha sat next to the lake trying to figure out what he can do about how he looks. He gazes at his reflection in the lake, then twitches his ears.

'_What am I going to do about my ears? I can stain my hair using berries, but my ears will stand out_', he thinks, biting his lip, '_I'm probably going to have to wear a hat_'.

"Thinking about your looks again, Inuyasha?", Kikyo said with a mocking laugh. "Will you marry my?"

"For the last fucking time; my answer is still, I'll die first!", he retorts, "So go to hell, bitch!"

"My, what foul language for a prince to use!", Kikyo gasps; actually shocked by the response he gave.

"Well I haven't exactly been a prince for the past five years, bitch", he sarcastically says, narrowing his eyes.

(A/N: How is that for InuYasha's personality?)

"Never mind that, I know why you're thinking about your looks", she remarks, smirking.

InuYasha felt himself growing numb.

"Come to the ball! Kagome will make a vow of everlasting love to break the spell!", Kikyo threw her head back and cackled. "Thought you could fool me, did you? You freak!"

InuYasha shook from rage, "I'll never be yours, you bitch!", Inuyasha shot back, his hands clenched in fists; his claws digging into his palms, "I will marry Kagome, and you cannot stop me, bitch!"

Kikyo's face turned red. Her lips pulled back over her teeth like an angry animal. She grabbed his arms with all her strength.

But InuYasha had no fear. He locked eyes with her, "Did I say something to upset you, bitch?", he mockingly asks, cockily smirking. '_At moonrise tomorrow I'll be mostly human again, and that bitch; Kikyo, will be powerless to stop me. Tomorrow I'll be free!_', he thought.

Kikyo took a deep breath and let go of InuYasha. Her snarl vanished and she chuckled, "I hate to tell you this, InuYasha, but you won't be able to attend the big ball tomorrow night".

"If you want to stop me, bitch", InuYasha replied, "You'll have to kill me".

"Oh, I don't think so. You see, you've forgotten on very important thing, InuYasha".

Kikyo's smile chilled InuYasha to the bone.

"Tomorrow", she said, "there is a lunar eclipse, tomorrow night".

With that, Kikyo strolled back to her castle, shrieking with triumph. As InuYasha collapses to his knees in shock.

Naraku screamed with laughter as Kikyo told him what had just happened.

"No matter what they do", she declared, "I'm always one step ahead!"

The two of them howled.

But Kikyo suddenly grew serious. "On the other hand, Princess Kagome's vow could ruin everything".

Naraku nodded.

"I'm going to have to deal with her", Kikyo began pacing, "But how can I do that?"

Naraku shrugged.

"The vow!", Kikyo said, "I'll get that weak little Princess Kagome to offer her vow to the wrong prince!"

Naraku looked confused.

"Don't you see?", Kikyo asked, "You'll make yourself look like human InuYasha!"

Slowly the idea sank in. Naraku gives Kikyo a huge, fang-toothed smile.

"That's going to take a lot of work", Kikyo barged on, "but it'll be worth it, because when Kagome makes her vow to the wrong boy, InuYasha will die! Then I'll kill her myself". She laughed again, "Oh, I love it! This is really classy! I mean, this is me!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Catch you readers next time in chapter 7!


	7. Chapter Seven

The Dog Prince

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Here is Chapter 7!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi or 'The Swan Princess'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 7

------------------------

The next day at sunup, Queen Satsuki's castle sprang to life. Servants swarmed in and out, cleaning, dusting, washing, and trimming. Candles were replaced, carpets were beaten, and mirrors were scrubbed. Every crystal on every chandelier had to sparkle like a diamond.

The ball of all balls was only hours away.

In the ballroom, Lord Reiko and his musicians prepared for a rehearsal, while Satsuki busily inspected the floral arrangements.

Kagome burst through the door, "Mother, have you…?"

"Oh, Kagome, there you are", Satsuki said.

"Have you seen my red gown?", Kagome said sternly.

"Why don't you ask one of the servants, dear", Satsuki replied.

"You're kidding. What am I going to wear to my wedding?"

"W…w…wedding…", Satsuki was shocked speechless… well, almost, "You mean…you…".

Kagome gave her mother a wink.

"Don't be so secretive, Kagome", she urged, Tell me who it is!"

Kagome laughed, her secret would keep until tonight.

-------------------------

Meanwhile…

At Kikyo's Castle…

Chains rattled around InuYasha. In the dank dungeon tower, Kikyo shackles him to a wall, her sigh echoed off the stone walls.

(A/N: What I mean by shackled him to a wall is; think of a collar and leash on a dog, okay?)

"It hurts me to lock you up again, InuYasha", she said, "Hurts me deep. But then, a queen has to do what a queen has to do", she moves to pat him on the head.

InuYasha hated being confined in this dark, horrible place. '_Don't you touch me, bitch!_'. He angrily snapped at her fingers.

"Aw, now you're mad at me again, InuYasha!", Kikyo mocked.

InuYasha paced sullenly around as much as the chain allowed him to, ignoring her. '_You dirty- cheating bitch!_', he silently cursed.

"Well, I can't leave you like this, InuYasha", Kikyo went on, "If you're not happy, I'm not happy".

InuYasha growls at her. '_Good for you, bitch! Like I care if your happy or not!_'.

She thought a minute, then snapped her fingers, "I know! You can take a rest!"

With another snap of her fingers, Naraku brings in a candle and places it out of InuYasha's reach, then lights it.

The aroma from the candle slowly fills the room, InuYasha begins to feel light-headed, his knees start to grow weak and he collapses to the floor.

'_The candle's aroma is draining my strength_', he thinks, his body feeling like it weighed a ton, '_You down right, evil cheating bitch!_', he growls at her.

"I'd love to stay, InuYasha", Kikyo replies, "but if I don't leave now, I'll be late for the ball, and that is just plain tacky".

She gave InuYasha a sharp, angry glare. "Don't give me that look, Mister. Had to be sneaky and drag your weakling Princess and your servant into it, didn't you? Well, fine with me!"

Kikyo withdrew into the castle. Her cackling filtered into the dungeon and made InuYasha's blood run cold.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Catch you readers next time in chapter 8!


	8. Chapter Eight

The Dog Prince

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I noticed some of my readers are questioning me about if this is a 'Swan Princess' based fanfic, well for those asking; "Yes it is!"

Also with InuYasha calling Kikyo a 'bitch' like every five words, wouldn't you if someone kidnapped you, trapped you in a dog's body by day and caused you to live as a half-human creature at night, and whose lackey killed your father and the father of your beloved, and caused your mother's death by taking her love ones from her!

I would, not that I wouldn't mind being a hanyou, though!

But remember, not being fully human is un-natural to 'Prince' (Human) InuYasha!

Another reason why is; cause before he had hope of being free, he had lost hope and became a coward after Kikyo took his humanity away; he wouldn't stand up against her, but after Sakura came and gave him hope, he regain his the courage to stand against Kikyo and he is making up for the five years he didn't stand against her!

Also, InuYasha called Kikyo a bitch before he fell asleep on her arrow in episode 1, of the show!

Someone asked 'how did Kikyo find out'; she used her magic to spy on InuYasha after she left and Sakura came out of hiding, so she could see what he was doing and over-heard his conversation with Sakura, and their plans!

Here is Chapter 8!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi or 'The Swan Princess'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 8

-----------------------

The Chamberlain burst into the Royal Dressing Room. "Excuse me, Your Highnesses. It's getting rather crowded outside".

Queen Satsuki rose from her seat. "Very well. You may begin the introductions. And Chamberlain, no mistakes this time. Everything must be perfect".

"Oh, yes, Ma'am. Perfect".

He dashed out the door, tightly holding his stack of invitations.

(A/N: I just realized I've accidentally changed Setsuki's name to Satsuki, so forgive my mistake and I'll be keeping it Satsuki!)

Satsuki turns to Kagome, who was straightening her red gown. "Promise me, Kagome, that you'll tell me who it is the moment he arrives".

"Don't worry, mother, you'll know", Kagome replied, "Believe me, you'll know".

------------------------------------------------------

**WHOMP!**

The Chamberlain shut the heavy oak door to the castle ballroom. Every prince had arrived. He had counted carefully.

With a smile, the Chamberlain descended the grand staircase. The princes stood about, each handsomer than the one next to him.

Sakura stands on the edge of the ballroom, she was wearing a shirt and riding-pants, her brown hair was braided and her blue eyes scan the ballroom.

'_Where is Prince InuYasha?_', she thinks, '_Something must have happened_', she heads towards the door.

"Sakura, where are you going?", Kagome asks.

"I have to check on something, Kagome. I'll be back as soon as I can", Sakura replied, continuing towards the door.

One by one, the princes danced with Kagome to the strains of the royal orchestra.

It was perfect. Just as the Queen had requested. The Chamberlain held his chin high.

Finally, after the last dance, Queen Satsuki approached her daughter, "Well, Kagome?", she asked expectantly.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

The Chamberlain jumped, '_Who could be knocking at the ballroom door now?_'

Queen Satsuki scowled at him, "Chamberlain? All who were invited are present, are they not?"

The Chamberlain's hands shook as he looked through the invitations, "I…I… Yes! I mean, Koga of Tearean, Hojo of Wilshire, Miroku of…yes, I'm sure that…".

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

The Queen's face was reddening with rage, "I certainly hope that you have not locked someone out".

"Me, too", the Chamberlain said with a gulp. He ran up the steps and pulled the door open.

The entire ballroom fell silent. Kagome stared in awe.

A prince walked into the light. His beauty made all the others look plain. His shirt shimmered, throwing a radiant halo around him.

'_He made it_', Kagome says to herself with rising ecstasy, '_InuYasha made it. And this time, I won't allow him to leave_'.

Smiling, thrilled that his disguise was working, Naraku slowly walked down the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Catch you readers next time in chapter 9!


	9. Chapter Nine

The Dog Prince

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I can't think of anything to say at the moment, so…

Here is Chapter 9!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi or 'The Swan Princess'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 9

---------------------------------

"It can't be", Queen Satsuki said under her breath.

Kagome moved toward the stairs. Around her, the guests murmured in disbelief.

Satsuki leaned toward the podium, "Father! Who is it? Do you know him?"

"I…don't know", Reiko replied.

"Come now, father", Satsuki said, "I know she confides in you. Who is it?"

"I promise, I do not know. And it's Sakura she confides in, not me! Although he does look a great deal like…".

"But it couldn't be!", Queen Satsuki squints at the young man, whose face so resembled the poor, long lost son of King InuTaisho and Queen Izayoi, "Could it?"

Kagome approached her beloved. She reached out and touched his soft cheek, "I was so worried", she said, beaming, "I almost thought…".

"Nothing could keep me away", Naraku lied.

Kagome turned to her grandfather and glances at him. Immediately Reiko cued his orchestra.

As music filled the ballroom, she began to dance with the boy of her dreams.

-----------------------------------------------

A few yards from the moat, Sakura looks around, "Where is InuYasha?", she whispers.

Her hearing heightened by her training as a hunter, picks up the sound of whimpering coming from inside the tower.

She makes her way to the tower, and a few minutes later, Sakura tries to break down the door using her shoulder.

She crashes through the door.

**BOOOM!**

The impact causes the candle to fall over and go out. Sakura tries to find her footing as she falls forward, but ends up slipping on the mud, and falls on her butt.

InuYasha weakly lifts his head and looks at Sakura as she rubs her bruised bottom, he slowly rises to his feet when he notices the candle's aroma was no longer present.

The sound of rattling chains catches her attention.

"Prince InuYasha!", she cried, crawling over to him and un-shackles him.

He shakes off the water that had formed on his fur, then tugs on her shirt with his mouth.

"What is it, Prince InuYasha?", Sakura asks.

InuYasha tugs on her shirt again, '_We have to go, Kikyo is up to something!_', he thinks.

"Is Kikyo up to something?", she questions.

InuYasha could only nod in response.

"Then lets go", she says, trying to stand up, only to fall back onto her knees, "Ow, my ankle", she clutches it.

He nudges her to make sure she was alright.

"Don't worry about me, hurry to the castle before it's too late", Sakura reassures.

He nods in understanding and InuYasha runs off into the forest towards Kagome's castle.

'_I hope he makes it in time_', Sakura thinks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Catch you readers next time in chapter 10!


	10. Chapter Ten

The Dog Prince

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Again, I can't think of anything to say, so…

Here is Chapter 10!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi or 'The Swan Princess'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 10

--------------------------

Kagome and her prince swirled around the ballroom. The other guests stared enviously. Queen Satsuki was sobbing with joy.

Kagome looked deeply into the eyes of InuYasha. Their violet color was as deep as she remembered. His hair was as dark as the sky at mid-night, just as before. He was perfect.

A moment before, she had been dizzy with happiness. But that had faded.

Something wasn't right.

(A/N: RANDOMNESS! The song; 'Listen to your Heart' just came onto the radio! So concludes my randomness!)

Kagome managed a shy smile, "InuYasha, you seem…I don't know, different", she said.

Naraku smiled, "Don't worry", he reassured her, "After tonight, everything will be perfect".

"I guess your right", she answers, '_But why do I still feel like something is wrong with his behavior… it probably only changed over the years while he was missing_', she shakes off the thought.

As the music ended, the guests applauded politely as Kagome bowed to her partner. She took his hand and squeezed it gently. Then she led him up the red-carpeted ballroom stairs.

(A/N: See, she didn't stop the music, the song ended!)

All guests watched, whispering in anticipation. Queen Satsuki wiped tears from her eyes. A few of the other princes could not cover up the envy in their eyes.

At the top of the stairs, Kagome turned. She raised her arms, quieting the crowd's murmur.

"Kings and Queens, Ladies and Gentlemen!", she called out, "And, of course, Mother".

Satsuki smiled and daubed her cheek with a handkerchief.

"I have an announcement to make", Kagome went on, "Today I have found my groom".

Outside the ballroom window, under the black-mooned sky, InuYasha stood, panting for breath.

It couldn't be true. Kagome was holding his hand. Announcing her engagement.

"No", he whispered.

His legs, tired from his running, began to batter the window, "No, Kagome!", he cried, "It's a trick!"

No one could hear him. "And now", Kagome was saying, "Before the world, I make a vow to break all vows".

InuYasha ran to a closer window and banged again, "No! Kagome! Over here! Kagome!"

From window to window InuYasha ran, trying to attract attention.

But all eyes were on Kagome and the impostor.

"…A vow", Kagome continued, "That is stronger than all the powers in the earth".

"KAGOME, PLEASE!", InuYasha was right beside her now. She had to hear it now, "DON'T DO IT! IT'S A TRICK! KAGOME!"

"I make a vow of everlasting love…", Kagome turned to the impostor with a rapturous smile, "To InuYasha!"

The applause was instant. The castle seemed to explode from within.

And so did InuYasha's heart. He staggered, staring in shock.

She had declared her love to someone else.

InuYasha would remain forever a dog, forever loveless.

He raised his head skyward. An anguished cry welled up from the depths of his imprisoned body.

And then he went limp, collapsing to the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Catch you readers next time in chapter 11!


	11. Chapter Eleven

The Dog Prince

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I normally don't upload more than three chapters, but I'll make an exception!

Also, thank you to who ever sent the review with the Japanese word for bitch in it, I've always wanted to know what theJapanese word for 'bitch' was! Thank you again!

Here is Chapter 11!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi or 'The Swan Princess'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 11

----------------------------------

**WHAM!**

Above Kagome, a window smashed open.

**WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!**

Around the ballroom, one by one, the other windows swung inward.

An icy wind whipped through the room. Screams rang out.

Bewildered, Kagome looked around.

**BOOOMMM!**

The ballroom door flew open. Against the inky darkness, her cape billowing in the wind, stood Kikyo.

"Hello, Little Princess".

Kagome held her ground. She stood face-to-face with Kikyo, "Who are you?", she asked, defiantly.

Kikyo cackled, "Went and pledged your love to another, eh?"

"What are you talking about? This is InuYasha!"

"No", Kikyo replies, "InuYasha is mine".

Now Kagome knew who this stranger was. Only one person could make that claim. Only the Enchantress who killed her father and King InuTaisho, and kidnapped, imprisoned and cast the spell on her prince.

"You", Kagome said, "You're powerless here. I made a vow- a vow of everlasting love!"

"You made a vow all right", Kikyo mocked, "A vow of everlasting death!"

Kikyo raised her right arm and sent forth a blast of harsh light. It hit Kagome's handsome partner, spreading over his entire body.

The guests gasped in horror.

"No!", Kagome shouted.

The young prince fell to the ground, head down. Kagome ran to him. She cradled him in her arms, lifting his head. Turning him to see if his face showed signs of life.

His black hair fell over her arms.

And Kagome was staring into the red eyes and pale skin of a grinning, foul-breathed Naraku!

Kagome jumped to her feet. '_InuYasha! Where was InuYasha? Who was…_'.

"You should have left him to me!", Kikyo said, "Now, InuYasha will die!"

"EEEE-AH-HA-HA!", Naraku shrieked, pointing to a window.

Kagome turned to look. In the receding glow of the ballroom light, a dim white form ran slowly away from the castle.

A dog.

"InuYasha", Kagome said, her voice choked and weak.

Her feet propelled her out the castle door. She turned in the direction she'd seen the dog and shouted:

"INUYASHA!"

But the white form was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Catch you readers next time in chapter 12!


	12. Chapter Twelve

The Dog Prince

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I didn't want to leave you guys and girls hanging like that! So…

Here is Chapter 12!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi or 'The Swan Princess'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 12

--------------------------------

Kagome ran to the stable and mounted her horse, without changing out of her gown.

"If you hurry, Little Princess", Kikyo called from the castle door, "I'll let you see him one last time!"

But Kagome was not listening. "InuYasha!", she cried once more, urging her horse into a gallop.

The sharp wind tore against her as she rode across the castle lawn. The horse sped blindly into the forest, it's feet barely touching the ground.

The trees loomed around Kagome, black and dense. Through eyes silted against the blinding gale, she maneuvered her horse around them. All the while she shouted the name of her beloved.

Not once did he answer. Not once did the dog appear ahead.

"He's fading fast!"

Now Kikyo's voice was floating in the air like an evil spirit.

"No!", Kagome shouted, while the branches tore her gown.

--------------------------------------

By the lake, Sakura slowly limped toward the stairs leading to the lake, leaning on her bow for support.

"Something's gone wrong", she whispers.

InuYasha walked towards her. His legs shaking and his body hung limp.

He heavily collapsed onto the stone floor by the lake, Sakura runs to his side.

At the edge of the woods, Kagome emerged from the thick darkness. She stopped for a moment, panting, hardly able to stand.

"Is he still alive?", Kagome asked.

"I don't know", Sakura replied.

His dull white form began to change. It started with a flicker of light that seemed to come from within. Then the light radiated outward, growing into a bright wash of red, white, orange, and blue.

Sakura backed off and watched.

When the light receded, the dog was gone. Now InuYasha was laying on the stone floor, completely human again.

With new strength, Kagome sprinted to his side and dropped to her knees.

"InuYasha!', she said, lifting his head into her chest, "What have I done to you? Forgive me, InuYasha. Forgive me".

Hearing her voice, InuYasha stirred. He struggled to open his violet eyes.

"Kagome…", his voice was almost lost to the wind.

Kagome looked into his face with hope, trying to catch his gaze.

"I feel so weak…", InuYasha murmured, "I think…".

"No, you'll live, InuYasha!", Kagome stroked his black hair tenderly, supporting him with her arms, "It's you I love. It's you! The vow I made was for you".

Kagome set InuYasha down gently. She stood up and raised her despairing eyes to the heavens. To wherever Kikyo might be, "I made the vow for him! Do you hear? THE VOW I MADE WAS FOR HIM!"

From behind her came a soft, grating voice, "No need to shout".

Kagome snapped around to face Kikyo, "Don't let him die!"

Kikyo smiled, "Is that a threat?"

Kagome stepped forward and grabbed the Enchantress by her cloak, "Don't you dare let him die", she hissed.

"Ooooh, it is a threat", Kikyo replied.

"You're the only one with the power. Now do it!"

Kikyo laughed, "Only if you defeat me".

A wave of her arm sent a blaze of light into the night air. It wrapped around Kikyo, pulsing and brightening.

A blinding flash made Kagome reel backward.

When she looked up, Kikyo was a towering, snarling beast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Catch you readers next time in chapter 13!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The Dog Prince

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

This is the only chapter I'll be posting today, only because I have to finish writing Chapter 15, and I'm stuck on it!

Not only that I have to work on my other fanfics, especially; 'Tears of Blood'.

So without further delay!

Here is Chapter 13!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi or 'The Swan Princess'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 13

----------------------------

"A giant demon", Kagome said.

The creature bellowed so loud, the trees seemed to bend.

"I won't let him die!", Sakura shouts, she picks up her sword and ran it into the beast.

"YEEEAAAAGHHH!", thundered the creature.

As if plucking a small weed, the creature lifted Sakura off the ground, then tossed her down the stone stairs that led to the lake.

Sakura's sword flew out of her hand. She landed in shallow water. Before she could stand, the creature attacked again.

Sakura struggled to her feet. She clamped her hands around the creature's neck and tried to squeeze.

"RRRAAAGHHH".

With it's massive beak, the creature tore into Sakura's shoulder.

"Prince InuYasha!", Sakura screamed, falling to the ground.

The creature thrust itself into the air, then landed on Sakura, grabbing her in it's talons.

Beside InuYasha's side, Kagome whispered to herself, "The bow! I got to find Sakura's bow!", searching around, looking.

Kagome rose to her feet to get a better look at the surroundings.

Above her soared the creature, with Sakura in it's clutches.

Sakura pulls out a dagger and stabs it into the creature's foot.

Crying out in pain, it flung Sakura into a sturdy pine tree.

With a sickening thud, Sakura smacked against it and tumbled to the forest floor.

She tried to stand. Grimacing in pain, she fell unconscious.

At the top of the stairs leading to the lake, Kagome saw the bow hidden in the grass. She quickly grabs it.

As she spun around, she looked for Sakura.

She lay limp on the ground.

The creature circled above her, ready to descend for the kill.

Kagome ran to her beloved's servant's side; bow in hand.

"Sakura, wake up!", she says, shaking Sakura's shoulder.

The shadow of the creature grew larger around them.

'_What am I going to do? Sakura is passed out and I have no arrows_', Kagome thinks, clueless of what to do next; panicking.

"Kagome…?", Sakura muttered, removing her quiver of arrows from behind her back, "Here's my arrows…", she quietly added.

Kagome spun around. With a snap of her wrist, she snatched an arrow out of the quiver. Loading it onto her bow, she pointed it upward.

The creature stopped in mid-flight. It's evil green eyes whitened with fear.

Kagome let the arrow fly.

**Zzzzzing!**

The arrow shot upward and planted itself in the creature's chest.

"GRAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!"

The cry swept over the lake with the force of a tsunami. The beast seemed to hover, stuck in the air like an awful, misshapen balloon.

Then slowly, it dropped into the lake.

For a moment the area fell silent. Not a rustling leaf was heard.

Then Kikyo floated to the surface.

Dead.

Sakura sat up, clutching her injured shoulder, watching Kagome.

Kagome took no joy in her kill. She slowly walked towards InuYasha, her bangs shadowing her eyes from view.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry…", Sakura says, "If I hadn't left him here alone and told you what he looked like at night, Kikyo would have never taken advantage of you at the ball".

"It isn't your fault, you didn't know Kikyo was plotting something", Kagome replies, sadly smiling.

Kagome leaned over the lifeless body of her prince. The only true love of her life. The love she had given up.

The love that had blinded her to the evil trick of Kikyo.

'_He almost looks like he did when he fell asleep, under the cherry-blossom tree seven years ago. That was when I first started to fall in love with him_', she thought, as tears built up in her eyes.

Quietly weeping, she gathered his body in her arms. "Forgive me, InuYasha. I didn't know it was a trick. I only wanted to break the spell. To prove my feelings for you, my love", she choked back a sob, "I'll always love you".

The words seemed to float from her lips and bathe the dead prince. Color flowed into the ghostly white flesh of his face. He felt lighter in Kagome's arms.

And then, he moved.

Kagome pushed his matted hair from his forehead. '_Could it be?_'

Slowly Prince InuYasha opened his eyes. "Oh… Kagome! Is that you?", he said, his voice faint.

"InuYasha!", Kagome shouted.

His arms closed around her. And she held him with all the strength and joy in her overflowing heart.

Sakura gazed at the couple. "Well", she said, "There you have it. Everlasting love".

"AH! Kagome… stop hugging so tightly! I can't breathe!", InuYasha cried out.

"I thought I lost you!", she whaled.

"You worry too much, stupid girl", he mutters.

Kagome was about to whack him for that comment, when she noticed he was blushing. She began to blush too.

'_Still bickering; just like before, but now they know their feelings for each-other_', Sakura thinks, smiling as she watches the couple ague over who was blushing first. She starts giggling, remembering the past.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Catch you readers next time in chapter 14!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The Dog Prince

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I got un-stuck on chapter 15 and will post chapter 14!

So without delay!

Here is Chapter 14!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi or 'The Swan Princess'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 14

----------------------------------

**Bonnng! Bonnng!**

The bells of the royal cathedral hadn't rung so loud in years.

Every house in the kingdom was empty. Not one townsperson would miss the wedding of Princess Kagome to Prince InuYasha. They filled the cathedral, spilling into the streets.

Never before had a noise been heard like the roar that greeted the young husband and wife as they burst through the church door. The hats thrown joyously into the air created a momentary eclipse of the sun.

Lord Reiko and Sakura stood outside the church, watching the pandemonium. Sakura's wounded arm was slung up in a sling.

"Well, Reiko, old man", Sakura remarked, "I supposed you owe me an apology. After all, if it weren't for me, Kagome would have never gotten married".

A 9 year old boy gently tugs on the sleeve of Sakura's un-injured arm; she looks down at the boy. "Yes, Prince Sota?", she asks, crouching down to his level.

"Is my sister going to be moving to Prince InuYasha's kingdom?", the young Prince said.

"Yes, she is. Your sister will rule over Prince InuYasha's kingdom, while you're going to rule over this one", she replied.

From behind them, Kagome called out, "There you are, Sakura!"

Sakura turns around to face her best friend. She was hurrying towards her, still in her white wedding-gown and her arm hooked with InuYasha's.

"M'lord, m'lady", Sakura greets, bowing.

"You may rise; you don't have to be so formal. You're a friend", InuYasha said, smiling.

She straightens her posture. "Prince InuYasha, you do understand that gaining you kingdom from your cousin will be difficult", she informs.

"I know. That is why I'm releasing you from your servitude and making you our personal body-guard in the royal court", he replied.

"I'm honored, Prince InuYasha", Sakura thanks, saluting.

"But we have no idea how we're going to reclaim the kingdom", Kagome says.

"Actually, I have an idea", Sakura adds.

-----------------------------------------------

The Next Day…

Inside the Castle of King InuTaisho's Kingdom…

"You can't go in there, Sakura. Prince Sesshomaru is busy in council", a servant pleas as he tried to stop the 15 year old.

Sakura just continues towards the oak doors that lead to the throne-room. Her sword hung from her hip just underneath her slung arm.

She throws open both doors with one hand, she sees the lower royalty seated in front of the throne; Prince Sesshomaru sat upon the throne, surrounded by courtesans.

"SESSHOMARU!", Sakura shouts, storming into the room.

Everyone turns to look at the strong-willed teenager as the guards restrained her.

"Release me you brutes!", she yells, tripping the guards by kicking their feet from underneath them, then stands at the bottom of the steps that led to the thrones, "Sesshomaru, I want to talk to you", she growls.

Sesshomaru shoos the women the surround him, away.

"Ah Sakura, I see you came back to your senses, and returned to your servant birth-rite", he coldly greets, "But why are you wearing the clothes of someone above your stats?", he questions, running his fingers through his coal-black hair, glaring at her with his blue eyes.

"I'm only here to introduce my lady, who has come to visit", Sakura states, equally as cold, "I announce her royal highness, from the neighboring kingdom; Princess Kagome".

Kagome walks in wearing a teal-colored off-shoulder gown with a small gold crown en-crested with jewels upon her head.

"Ah Princess Kagome, what a pleasure to have you visiting my fair kingdom", Sesshomaru says, slightly warmly.

"The kingdom is not as fair as it was when King InuTaisho ruled over it", Kagome rudely replies.

"So what brings you to visit?"

"Just visiting the place I used to play with Prince InuYasha and seeing the stats of the kingdom I'll be ruling over", she answers, shyly smiling.

"You mean you've accepted my proposal, that's perfect news!", he exclaims.

"No, I'll be ruling with my husband", Kagome sternly informs.

"That is impossible for you to rule over this kingdom unless you marry an heir to the throne, and you're not married to me", Sesshomaru laughs.

"You're not the only heir to this kingdom!", a voice exclaims from the door way.

Sesshomaru could only see the outline of a 15 year old boy standing in the shadows.

"Sakura, if you please", the teen politely says.

Sakura nods in response, "It is my pleasure to introduce his royal highness, and husband of Princess Kagome;…", the boy steps into the light of the room, "…Prince InuYasha!"

Sesshomaru stares in shock at the teenager that stood in front of him.

InuYasha was wearing a red shirt, black pants with a simple gold crown on top of his head. His mid-night black hair was still butt-length, but was neatly trimmed and brushed, and his violet eyes were piercingly glaring at his cousin.

"Y-you can't b-be h-him! You must be an impostor!", he stutters, "Guards! Seize him!"

Sakura stands protectively in front of her master, "If any of you so much as touch a hair on his head, you'll get a taste of my blade", drawing her sword to prove her point.

The guards stop, knowing full well she was the better swordsman (Or in her case; swordswoman).

"Sakura, I won't forgive your betrayal", Sesshomaru says, rising to his feet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Catch you readers next time in chapter 15!


	15. Chapter Fifthteen

The Dog Prince

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I can think of nothing to say at the moment!

So…

Here is Chapter 15!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi or 'The Swan Princess'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 15

-----------------------------

As the guards closed in, Sakura, Prince InuYasha and Princess Kagome were quickly running out of room to move.

InuYasha; who had picked up a sword during the fray, was defending Kagome from the guard's clutches.

InuYasha's sword was quickly parried from his hands; from lack of using one the past five years, Sakura quickly turns to aid her master, only to have a guard grab her injured shoulder while she was distracted.

The guard quickly locks her in a head-lock, and another guard twists InuYasha's arm behind his back.

"InuYasha! Sakura!", Kagome screamed.

"Bring the impostor to me", Sesshomaru orders.

The guards drag the struggling InuYasha to stand in front of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru grabs InuYasha by the chin and looks his features over, "Your resemblance to my missing cousin is remarkable, but you're five years too young to be him", he spat.

"That is only because he was kidnapped and placed under a spell for the last five years!", Sakura shouts.

"Shut your mouth, traitor!", Sesshomaru commands.

"Stay out of this Sakura. I'll handle it!", InuYasha reassures, his violet eyes glaring defiantly into Sesshomaru's blue ones.

"Excuse me!", a woman's voice piped up.

Sesshomaru turns towards the speaker and sees a 16 year old girl wearing a dark pink gown with white sleeves, her brownish-black hair trailed down to her waist, her brown eyes shone with her strong-will, beside her stood her 11 year old brother with the same hair and eye color as his sister, he wore a blue shirt with black pants. Children of one of the lower royalty members.

"What is it, Lady Sango?"

"Why don't you let King InuTaisho's sword be the judge if the boy is truly Prince InuYasha or not?", Sango requests.

"Ah, yes! How could I have forgotten that!", he looks InuYasha in the eye, "Now we can put an end to your claims, you impostor!"

Before King InuTaisho died, while he laid on his death bed he commissioned a white mage to seal the family-heirloom sword in it's sheath. Only to be drawn from the sheath by the rightful heir to the throne.

"If you're who you claim to be, you should be able to withdraw this sword from it's sheath", Sesshomaru states.

InuYasha stares at the sword standing up-right on the pedestal, he bites his lip as he starts to become nervous.

"You can do it, InuYasha!", Kagome calls out.

InuYasha turns to find Kagome standing there, among the lower royalty, beaming with hope; looking more beautiful than ever. He feels his nervousness ebb away; he grabs the sheathed sword with his left hand and the hilt of the sword with his right.

'_He'll never be able to do it_', Sesshomaru thinks, smirking.

InuYasha tugs on the sword and it slides effortlessly from the sheath.

Sesshomaru's jaw drops in shock and the other people in the room all kneel on the floor, minus Princess Kagome, and Prince Sesshomaru.

The guards release Sakura, to kneel before their King.

Sakura gently takes Kagome's hand and leads her to stand at the side of her husband.

"I give you Prince…no, King InuYasha and his wife; Queen Kagome!", Sakura announces.

"LONG LIVE THE KING AND QUEEN!", a cry rang out.

"Cousin, I had no clue it was you", Sesshomaru tries to explain.

"I might forgive you…"

"Thank you, thank you".

"…If you tell me why my father's kingdom is in ruins", he adds.

Sesshomaru's face pales, "I…I got too greedy and power-hungry", he says.

"Okay, I for…", InuYasha began.

Suddenly, a man with greasy looking black hair and red eyes bursts into the room. It was Kikyo's demon lackey; Naraku.

"Prince Sesshomaru! Your plan has failed! My master was killed!", he exclaims, "And Prince InuYasha is…", he notices InuYasha, "…on his way…", he trails off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Catch you readers next time in chapter 16!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The Dog Prince

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

This story is an AU; Alternate Universe, meaning Sesshomaru could be that evil in another dimension, plus he has emotions in this universe, because he is human in this story!

I over slept today and was almost late for class, and I haven't had breakfast!

Here is Chapter 16!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi or 'The Swan Princess'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 16

-----------------------------

"Guards, seize that demon! He's the one who murdered my father and King Kenji!", InuYasha orders.

The guards quickly grab the evil demon.

"Now, Sesshomaru. Would you explain yourself, please", InuYasha turning his attention back to his cousin.

But Sesshomaru had vanished.

"HA-HA! Prince Sesshomaru want your kingdom and helped my master; Kikyo, kidnap you so he could have it!", Naraku shrieked, as the guards led him to the dungeon with his hands bound behind him.

"I want my cousin found!"

The rest of the guards rush to find the traitorous Prince.

InuYasha collapses into a throne, holding his hand to his head, enraged that the traitor to him and his parents was a member of his family.

"I can't believe the reason behind my kidnapping and my parent's death, was all because Sesshomaru wanted the throne, but Kikyo wanted it too", he whispers to himself.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Kikyo was planning on double-crossing Sesshomaru", Kagome says, reassuringly putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Probably", he says, squeezing her hand, lovingly.

"Prince InuYasha, I have reason to believe the guards won't be able to catch Sesshomaru, if he's escaping the castle the way I think he is", Sakura states, "And by the time they realize it, he would be out of the kingdom".

"What way is that?", InuYasha confusingly asks.

"The secret passage, the royal family is to use if the castle is attacked", Sakura replies.

"Where would he come out at; if he took the passage?"

"He'll come out by…"

------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

Sesshomaru hurries through the tunnel, heading for the exit.

"No one knows about this secret passage, and I'll be long gone before they realize how I escaped!", he laughed to himself.

Sesshomaru feels along the wall looking for the hidden switch, when he finds it; he pulls the lever, opening the secret door to the outside.

As the door slid open, he is blinded by the sunlight, and as his eyes adjusted to the brightness. He finds the tip of a sword pointing at his throat, and Kagome and InuYasha standing behind the sword-holder.

"Don't move Sesshomaru, or I'll slit your throat open", Sakura warns, "And I'm not afraid to, either".

"How did you know about the secret passage?", Sesshomaru questions, "Servants, aren't supposed to know about it!"

"My father told me about it, before he died, and he was the body-guard to King InuTaisho and Queen Izayoi", she replies, "And he hoped I would become the same when Prince InuYasha became King. Oh yeah, I didn't tell you, that Prince InuYasha promoted me to royal body-guard", she sarcastically adds, "Now, don't move! You're under arrest for betrayal to the royal family!"

A guard quickly shackles Sesshomaru's hands behind his back. Sesshomaru starts chuckling.

"What's so funny, Sesshomaru?", InuYasha asks.

"I knew you looked familiar Sakura, but I didn't know why, until now".

"What do you mean?", Sakura asks.

"Your resemblance to your father; Kenshin, is amazing. Just looking at you, I can tell you're his daughter".

"Your point is?"

"You're the daughter of my grandfather's bastard son", Sesshomaru sneers.

Sakura stares at Sesshomaru in shock disbelief.

"King InuTaisho, treated the stain to the family name like a brother, regardless that the mistake's mother was a peasant woman; not of noble birth", he mocked, "King InuTaisho was too kind for his own good".

Sakura clenches her hand into a fist.

"Your father was worthless, not worthy of liv…", he is cut off.

Sakura puts her arm down after punching Sesshomaru with a right-hook.

"Don't you dare bad-mouth my father or King InuTaisho again", she growled.

Sesshomaru spits out blood; stunned the girl decked him.

"Guards take him away!", InuYasha says, watching Sakura run towards the large cherry-blossom tree in the garden and collapse in the tree's shade.

InuYasha hurries to the emotionally confused girl's side, with Kagome close behind on his heels.

Sakura sits under the tree with her knees pressed up against her chest, sobbing.

"So what are you going to do?", he asks.

Sakura looks up at him with a tear-streaked face, "What do you mean?"

"You just found out you're royalty; my cousin even, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know", she rests her arms on her knees, then rests her chin on her arms and stares off into the distance.

"Not a good enough answer, Sakura!", InuYasha scorns.

"Just drop it InuYasha!", Sakura snaps.

InuYasha smiles to himself when she didn't say 'Prince' before his name, "Listen Sakura, it now makes sense to me. You have the same blue eyes as my father, as your father did. I was confused at first, but now that I know you're my cousin, it makes perfect sense, plus the way my father treated you and your father; he treated you like a daughter after your father died".

Sakura lets his words sink in.

"I don't care that your father was born out of wed-lock, you are still family".

"Thanks InuYasha", she says, blushing at his statement.

"So what are you planning to do now?", Kagome asks.

"Um…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Sorry to leave you all hanging like that, but chapter 17 isn't finished yet, so you have to be patience with me!

Catch you readers next time in chapter 17!

(I hope I can finish it soon!)


	17. Chapter Seventeen

The Dog Prince

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

The reason for it focusing on InuYasha and Sakura, is because Kagome's role in this is pretty much over.

Besides, Kagome has a bigger role in; 'Tears of Blood'.

PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM A/N FOR SOMETHING SPECIAL!

This is the last chapter of the story!

So…

Here is Chapter 17!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi or 'The Swan Princess'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 17

---------------------------------

The Next Day…

InuYasha and Kagome sat upon the thrones, wearing more elaborate crowns a top their heads.

"Your Highnesses. I have no seed to grow my crops with", a villager pleas.

InuYasha nods in understanding, "I see and fully understand your dilemma. Chamberlain, see to that this gentleman receives a small bag of the seed he desires".

"Yes, my King", the Chamberlain replies.

"King InuYasha, you're just as kind as your father; King InuTaisho was", the villager thanks, following the Chamberlain to get his seed.

InuYasha blushes at his complement.

"Well, it is true", Kagome says, putting her hand on his arm, smiling.

InuYasha's blush darkens at her comment.

"Release me! A Prince isn't suppose to be treated like this!", a voice screams out from the hall.

InuYasha's blush quickly vanishes as he sees the guards force his struggling cousin into the throne-room.

"What is the meaning of this, InuYasha?", Sesshomaru spat.

"You need to be present for your punishment", InuYasha coldly replies.

"Why don't you just tell me my punishment now!"

"We'll wait till the person I'm waiting for returns", InuYasha says.

"Who are you waiting for?"

"He is waiting for me!", a voice says from the doorway.

Everyone turns and sees Sakura standing there wearing a sleeve-less pale lavender gown and on top of her head she wore a simple silver crown.

"I'm sure you remember our cousin; Sakura", InuYasha said to Sesshomaru.

"You…!", Sesshomaru growls.

Sakura slowly and gracefully walks towards the thrones; walking past Sesshomaru, not even giving him a passing glance.

"So glad you could join us cousin", InuYasha says to her.

"It is a pleasure, InuYasha", Sakura politely greets, standing beside his throne.

"Why is a commoner wearing a crown!", Sesshomaru shouts.

One of the guards punches Sesshomaru in the gut.

"Show Princess Sakura some respect, you knave!", the guard demanded.

"I think you should give him his punishment now", Sakura whispers to InuYasha.

"I agree", he whispers back, "Sesshomaru, it's time for your punishment".

Sesshomaru angrily glares at InuYasha.

"Your punishment for your betrayal is, you'll be stripped of your right to inherit the throne, meaning your tile as Prince is gone, and you will be exhaled from the kingdom till the day you die", InuYasha sternly states.

Sesshomaru growls.

"Guards, escort Sesshomaru from the kingdom", he orders.

After Sesshomaru is led out, InuYasha winces in pain. He puts a hand to his head, just as he does; he suddenly falls forward and passes out.

"Someone fetch a doctor!", Sakura cries out, kneeling by his side.

-----------------------------------------

A 25 year old woman and four children sit under a giant cherry-blossom tree.

"So what happened?", an 8 year old girl with mid-night black hair and violet eyes asks.

"Well Setsuna, the doctor came and InuYasha was discovered to have caught a rare disease", the 25 year old woman explains.

"But how?", a 5 year old boy with raven black hair and brown eyes asks.

"Well Daichi, the five years he spent deep in the forest and under Kikyo's spell caused it".

"Was he cured?", a 7 year old girl with mid-night black hair and brown eyes asks, holding a 2 year old boy with raven black hair and violet eyes, in her lap.

"Waz he curuled?", the 2 year old repeated.

"Yes, he was Yuki and Kenji", the woman replies.

"So how was he cured?", the three older children asked.

"Okay, okay. Even though the disease was rare, the cure wasn't. After he was cured, he still needed to be bed-ridden for a year, but when he recovered. They lived happily ever after!"

"Here's where you kids vanished to", their mother; the Queen says, closely followed by their father; the King.

"You know it's time for your lessons", their father adds.

"We know father", Setsuna says, "Come on", she states to her younger siblings.

Their mother leads them inside the castle.

Setsuna quickly turns around and bows, saying, "Thank you for the story, Sakura".

"Anytime", Sakura smiles.

The King sits down next to Sakura.

"Don't worry, they think it's only a fairy-tale; something I made up to entertain them with", she says, "They don't know it's real, InuYasha".

"That was 10 years ago", he whispers, his voice deepened from age.

"So, how was your and Kagome's trip?"

"Sota is engaged to a princess from another kingdom", he answers, "They're madly in love with each-other".

"What's her name?"

"Hitomi".

"Well, at least everything is right in the world", Sakura says.

"Yeah, it is", InuYasha smiles.

(Your chose of which one!)

PRINCESS/QUEEN KAGOME & PRINCE/KING INUYASHA LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

Everyone in the movie comes out to bow for the camera.

Sakura: Thank you for staying with the movie till the end! Now read the A/N for something exciting! Bye!

THE END!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? That was the end of the story! What did you think? Please review!

If you want to ask a question to a member of the movie's cast, just review your question and who it's for, and look for; "The Dog Prince; Bloopers", for the answer and see out-takes from the movie!

Catch you readers next time!


End file.
